


Cupid's Bow

by dreamcp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Blood, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: Prince Noctis finds his trip interrupted by a bandit attack. Unexpectedly, their leader is quite charming, and Noctis finds himself falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking for inspiration for a new Promptis fic, and I happened to come up with a Robin Hood-esque AU, but I couldn't really figure out where I wanted to go with it. Then while looking through prompts on Tumblr for inspiration I saw [this post](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/155738194593/person-a-is-robin-hood-or-a-robin-hood-esque) and took it as a sign. As for the fic itself, I had GreekRoman look over it for me, but I'm sure that it's littered with repetitive words, and I'm pretty sure the diction decreases in formality as it goes on. Regardless, I'm happy with it, and hopefully you are too. Thanks for reading!

Prince Noctis awoke from his sleep to find an arrow embedded in the carriage door three inches from his face.

He jerked backwards. The arrow had not completely pierced the carriage’s exterior, but the tip protruded far enough for Noctis to feel very uncomfortable. Blinking the lingering traces of drowsiness away was difficult, but something was very, very wrong. Shouting could be heard outside the carriage, those of Ignis and Gladio mixed with unfamiliar ones. The sounds of clashing blades also met his ears. Automatically Noctis laid a hand on the sword at his side.

Noctis peeked out the window on his left. His suspicions were confirmed upon seeing the unarmored enemies Ignis and Gladio were fighting: bandits, likely ones who made their home in the surrounding forest. And there were a lot of them, too. His guardians were holding their own for the moment, but the sheer number of outlaws kept them from gaining the upper hand.

Noctis was just making up his mind on whether to jump out and join the fray when a tap on the other carriage door diverted his attention. With no other warning the door opened, and Noctis was met face-to-face with a nocked arrow. The movement had been so quick that Noctis couldn't pull out his sword in time.

Noctis steeled himself. _No fear,_ he told himself. _The prince shows no weakness._ He raised his eyes to the archer defiantly. His face was mostly covered by a hood, but Noctis could make out light skin and a self-assured smile. Noctis clenched his fist.

“Morning!” said the archer brightly. “Mind stepping out with me and joining us?”

Noctis was taken aback by the man’s voice. It sounded awfully young, and far less threatening than he would have expected from a murderous outlaw. He refused to show any surprise, however, and kept his face neutral.

“I suppose I have little choice, do I?” Noctis replied dryly. The man’s grin widened.

“No, ‘fraid not. It’ll be better for all three of you if you just play along, so keep that in mind,” said the boy, stepping down from the carriage door, his arrow still trained on the prince. Noctis glanced briefly at his guards. His stomach sank to see them kneeling, bound at the wrists and weaponless, surrounded by bandits. Noctis locked eyes with Ignis, who looked calm, but he could see the wariness in the older man’s eyes. Gladio was clearly fuming next to him.

With a deep breath, Noctis stepped out of the carriage and let himself be led around to the other side, where he was quickly divested of his sword and bound like his companions. The archer meanwhile stood back, finally relaxing his bow.

Noctis assessed the situation while this went on. In total there were about twelve to fifteen bandits, the majority of whom were men. Most had swords and a few also had bows, like the archer from before. A few of the bandits had gone to check on the horses leading the carriage, leaving nine surrounding the captive trio.

The hooded archer shouldered his bow and stepped forward once Noctis was bound. Noctis stared hard at him, silently thankful he had been allowed to stand.

“Sorry to inconvenience you, really,” the archer said. “Just need some of your time and possessions, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Oddly enough, you don't seem very sorry,” Noctis retaliated. He knew that taunting the apparent leader of a bandit group was a bad idea, but his pride refused to let him take this lying down. Ignis cleared his throat in warning behind him.

“No, you're right,” said the archer. “But you've still got your wealth back home, haven't you? Plenty to share with others.”

Suddenly Noctis understood. These were no typical bandits. And this was no ordinary archer: the man before him was the one known as Robin Hood for lack of a real name, famed archer and outlaw who gave his “earnings” to the poor folk in the scattered villages outside Insomnia.

“So tell me,” Robin Hood continued. “You're clearly high class, almost definitely a noble. Where do you come from?”

Noctis blinked. Then he realized with a start that the archer didn't recognize him as the Prince. He thanked all of the Astrals as profusely as possible while he struggled to come up with a suitable lie. 

“Longwythe,” he said after a pause. Robin Hood hummed.

“You don't say? I haven't been there in some time. It's awful far from here, why are you so far out?”

“The King summoned the Lord to his castle. We are on the return journey,” Ignis answered for him. Noctis wished he could turn and hug him for his brilliance.

“Ooh, fun,” grinned the archer. “Shame you'll be empty-handed. On the bright side, the lack of weight means you'll probably get home faster.”

“How kind of you,” Noctis muttered. Robin Hood cocked his head. Then he reached up and pulled off the hood. Noctis prepared himself to meet the other’s eyes—

—And found himself nearly breathless.

Noctis stared into the face of a boy who looked to be about his age. He had fluffy light blond hair and shining blue eyes. Freckles covered his face, previously hidden from view by the cloak’s shadow, and Noctis traced them down his neck until they disappeared under his cloak. The archer fixed Noctis with an examining gaze. Noctis swallowed.

“You don't seem very scared,” said Robin Hood, pulling Noctis from his haze.

“You don't seem very scary,” Noctis retorted a few seconds later. Maintaining his composure was becoming very difficult, all of a sudden. The archer looked surprised for a moment before snorting. He opened his mouth to say more before one of the bandits by the carriage spoke up.

“Prom, there's a royal mark on this thing!”

Noctis cursed under his breath. He'd forgotten all about that. Robin Hood’s head whipped around to face the man who'd spoken, then turned back to Noctis with shock. His face had gone white.

“Royal… you're… you're the Prince.”

Noctis kept silent. The archer stared for a bit longer before narrowing his eyes.

“It's not nice to lie to a new acquaintance.”

“Well it's not nice to steal from one either. Or really, to steal in general, you know,” Noctis huffed. He was _really_ pushing his luck here. But he was tired, his wrists were rubbing uncomfortably against the ropes, and he couldn't find it in himself to stop.

The archer let out a surprised laugh. Color had returned to his face, as well as his confidence. “You've got me there, I guess.” Then, he put a hand to his chest and performed an exaggerated bow. “Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, it’s an honor to meet you. I'm Robin Hood, or Prompto Argentum, as I'm known to my friends here.”

Prompto Argentum. Prompto. As Noctis mulled over this information, Prompto straightened back up.

“Well, as much as we’d like to rob you for all you've got, it's not worth getting hanged for threatening the Crown Prince. So we’ll let you off.”

At Prompto’s word, several of the bandits melted back into the forest. The remaining ones placed their confiscated weapons on the ground.

“You're getting hunted down as soon as I'm free,” Gladio threatened as his greatsword was laid in front of him.

“Just give us a two minute head start,” Prompto smirked in reply. Noctis turned slightly to see Gladio’s enraged expression. He smiled softly. A tug on his wrists brought his attention back to the front, where Prompto was grasping the rope holding them together. He pulled a knife from under his cloak, and Noctis breathed in sharply.

Prompto’s eyes widened, his confident expression dropping momentarily. “No no, I'm not hurting you. I'm a man of my word, promise.”

Noctis was hesitant, but he stayed perfectly still as the bindings were cut. Once free, he rubbed his sore wrists. Prompto pocketed the knife and began to walk towards the tree line.

“Suppose I'll be getting back to camp now. Take care on the road, Your Highness.”

Noctis winced at the title. “We were, until you came along.”

Prompto barked out a laugh and threw a look over his shoulder. Noctis met his eyes. With a wave, Prompto continued to walk and Noctis watched his retreating back.

“Hey.”

Noctis blinked a few times. He had zoned out unknowingly. Apologizing to his protectors, he retrieved one of Ignis’s daggers and sliced through their bonds.

Gladio immediately grasped his greatsword and stood, looking ready to murder. Noctis snorted. “That guy said two minutes, remember?”

“It would be wise to just continue onwards,” Ignis spoke up with an unimpressed glance directed at Noctis. Gladio grumbled, but he lowered his sword and merely watched the trees as Noctis was ushered back into the carriage.

The journey resumed, and Noctis rested his head against the carriage side once more. Try as might, he could not seem to put the near-robbery out of his mind. Or more accurately, he could not put its leader out of his mind.

Prompto Argentum, leader of the most feared— and loved— band of outlaws in all of Lucis. Expert archer and skilled also with crossbows and spells, when available to him. Confident yet polite, and always prepared with a dazzling smile. Fair-haired and freckled. Smaller than Noctis but strong, judging by the lean arms he had glimpsed holding the bow—

Noctis shook his head violently. No no no, it was _not_ okay to lust after the boy who had nearly robbed him, he scolded himself. Staring out the window, he thought he caught a glimpse of a blond figure perched in a tree watching the carriage pass. Turning to look out the back window, Noctis could just make out the quiver on the figure’s back.

Seemed that Prompto had found him just as interesting.

~~~

His second encounter with Prompto was some months later. Ignis was extremely hesitant about going down that road again, but it was the quickest path through the forest from Insomnia. Gladio, on the other hand, seemed eager to even the score with the outlaws. Noctis just wondered if they would even bother with the carriage, now that Prompto recognized it as the Royal Carriage.

His question was answered when, several hours into a journey to a hunt, a thud came from the roof, followed by a squawk from the front of the carriage. And sure enough, when he looked outside, Noctis saw the carriage surrounded by bandits.

There was something different, though. These bandits were more coarse-looking than Prompto's group had been. And it wasn't Prompto who asked him to step out of the carriage, but a large, greasy-looking bearded man who didn't do much asking at all, apparently preferring to drag Noctis from the carriage and throw him to his knees outside.

Like before, Noctis’s hands were bound and his weapon confiscated. Frantically he looked for his guards; Ignis had some cuts and bruises, and Gladio appeared to be unconscious next to him. Together they were surrounded by bandits, all with their swords trained on the two. Noctis took a deep breath.

Why was it that he and his companions could take down fearsome beasts that terrorized villages no problem, but mere bandits were capable of bringing them literally to their knees?

The rest of the bandits mostly ignored their captives and went about ransacking the carriage. Noctis, however, had to deal with their leader.

“Well, well,” said the greasy man, baring his teeth in a terrifying attempt to smile. He held up Noctis’s sword. “That’s a Royal Mark, innit? The Prince himself, out here in our woods. What an honor.”

Every word he spoke dripped with sarcasm. Noctis suppressed a shudder.

Without warning, the man lunged for Noctis, seizing his collar and tugging forcefully. Noctis let out a yelp.

“Could fetch a hefty ransom for you,” the man murmured, tightening his grip. His breath was foul. “Not sure about the others, though.”

“You do not touch them,” Noctis said through clenched teeth. How _dare_ this lowlife threaten the _Prince_ and those close to him.

The man narrowed his eyes before snapping his fingers. Two other bandits sprang into action, grabbing Ignis and shoving him to his knees. Noctis struggled in the bandit’s grip to no avail, only stopping when a blade was held to Ignis’s throat.

Noctis was breathing heavily, riled up with fear and anger. How Ignis could kneel there calmly, even with death so close, was beyond his understanding. He locked eyes with his advisor. Ignis said nothing, only returned the look steadily. Noctis tried to focus on that link, tried to calm his nerves.

“Here's how this goes, Highness,” the greasy man roared. Noctis flinched at the volume. “I conduct my business how I want, and you sit and accept it, because you are _powerless_ here. This place ain't your beloved kingdom. It's _mine.”_

With that, the man shoved Noctis away. The force sent Noctis spinning towards the ground, and with his hands tied he was unable to break the fall. He landed hard on the packed dirt, gasping at the pain of rocks slicing his arms and face.

“Noct—!” Ignis called in alarm, but he was cut off by increased pressure on the blade at his neck. Noctis tried to prop himself up on his forearms. No no no, this couldn't happen, he had to stop this—

“Better be very careful with how you conduct yourself, Prince,” spat the greasy man as he loomed over Noctis. “Yer friends are more expendable than you thin—”

_Thwack._ One of the bandits standing over Ignis choked suddenly, and Noctis’s head swiveled to look. An arrow stuck out of the man’s chest, and he stumbled back a step before falling over, dead. Another arrow sailed from the forest and hit another bandit, with the same result.

Noctis barely had time to think before he was being pulled to his feet. The lead bandit was now using him as a human shield against the arrows flying over their heads. Amongst the man’s loud shouting and jerking Noctis around, Noctis managed to work out that the majority of the bandits had been taken out already, leaving only four standing in total.

The lead bandit’s arm came around Noctis’s throat to keep him in place against his front. Noct dimly thought it was a waste, since the man was so large he was still pretty much exposed anyway. Nevertheless, the arrows stopped flying, and silence covered the forest.

The greasy man was distraught. “You dare challenge me?! You think you can take _my_ prize catch? You can't even come out of the damned woods, like _cowards,_ show yourselves! And if you think you can shoot me like the rest, you've got another thing coming, wouldn't want to hurt your Prince—!”

Noctis saw the minuscule shift of a shadow in the trees, and braced himself.

_Thwack._ He heard the noise and felt the rush of wind against his cheek before an arrow appeared in his captor’s shoulder. The man howled and released Noctis, who fell to his knees and rolled to the side. Another arrow lodged itself in the man’s chest, and he fell, silent. The remaining bandits fled into the trees on the other side of the path, though one fell after an arrow got him in the back.

Noctis stared at the bodies as he heaved, eyebrows furrowed. Was it too much to hope for—

“Need a hand, Your Highness?”

Noctis sighed in relief.

He looked up to face Prompto and found him smiling broadly, hand outstretched. Noctis nodded and let Prompto help him to his feet. Off to his side, he saw Ignis being helped up as well. Gladio was finally being roused with the help of two of Prompto’s bandits. One of them, a girl, muttered to the other before smacking Gladio across the face. It seemed to do the trick.

“So let me get this straight,” Prompto said as he cut the ropes binding Noctis for the second time. Noctis hoped this wouldn't become a habit. “You nearly got robbed the last time you came this way, and instead of going a different way or bringing more people, you decided to do the exact same thing as last time?”

“I don't like the idea being surrounded by fifty people trying to protect me,” Noctis replied with a frown. Prompto snorted.

“That's better than being surrounded by fifty people trying to kill you.”

“With you around, who needs fifty more people?”

Prompto's hands froze on Noctis's wrists. Noctis thought it was because he’d finished, but the way Prompto slowly raised his eyes to Noctis’s face made him reflect over his words. When he realized what he'd said, Noctis's jaw dropped.

Prompto's face was tinted red. He dropped Noctis’s hands and rubbed at his face. If anything, it made the blush more apparent, not less.

“T-that's quite the honor, Your Highness,” Prompto said, scratching the back of his neck. He smiled, and suddenly he was back to his cheery self. “Of course, I don't know that it's wise to trust— oh shit!”

Prompto's face morphed into concern as he rushed into Noctis’s space and touched his cheek. Noctis hissed in pain. Did he have a cut there?

“Ah, I must have nicked you,” Prompto murmured. The low tone was oddly soothing. “I didn't mean to, honest. I was trying to get the guy…”

“You did,” Noctis confirmed. Prompto tilted his head. “Well, you did get him. Good job. I'm alright, anyway.”

Prompto lit up at the comment. “I… yeah, I did. Good thing too,” he smirked, “‘cuz that creep was kinda kicking your ass.”

Noctis scowled and pushed Prompto's hand away, though he missed the slight touch a second later. Dammit, why was this happening to _him?_ He turned to check on his friends, only to find them standing and watching the two of them, amused. Noctis felt his face warming up again.

“You two alright?” he asked as he approached them.

“Some scratches, but none the worse for wear,” Ignis replied.

“My head hurts like hell, but I'll live,” Gladio said with a grimace. He jerked a thumb towards the woman who slapped him. “Tell her that there's other ways of resuscitating someone, would you?”

The woman in question was preoccupied with adjusting her light armor, and called out without looking up, “Tell _him_ not to get his ass kicked in the first place.” 

Prompto cut in, “She's not technically mine to order around. Aranea has her own group of people.” He turned to Noctis, continuing, “It’s like her own small army really, it’s huge. She's pretty amazing.”

“What a sweetheart,” Aranea said as she walked by. She planted an exaggerated kiss on Prompto's cheek before saying, “That will be it for us then. Good luck with the Highness, _Prompto.”_

Aranea and her followers vanished deeper into the woods. Prompto watched them go, a hint of red creeping back across his freckled face. Noctis couldn't tell whether that was from the kiss or the comment. He coughed.

Prompto shook his head. “Uh… right! I want to take a look at those cuts, so would you mind—”

“I'm alright though,” Noctis protested. He pointedly ignored Ignis’s glare.

Instead he was faced with Prompto’s pout, which was somehow twice as bad. “Your Highness, you're still bleeding. What kind of hero would I be to let a royal bleed himself to death?”

There was that title again. Logically it was silly to be upset by it. Noctis was the _Prince._ Still. It was too formal for his liking; he'd already convinced Gladio and Ignis to drop the title when they were alone.

Noctis hummed. “I'll let you treat me if you call me Noctis.”

“But… no, you've got a title, that's not right!” Prompto objected, eyes wide.

Noctis was struck suddenly with the change he'd seen in the two occasions he had met Prompto. The completely confident, even dangerous being from last time had somehow become the chipper, joking but respectful boy before him.

“I'm the Prince,” Noctis justified.

Prompto lasted several more seconds of concern before cracking a smile. “I suppose I can't argue with that. Noctis it is.”

Hearing Prompto speak his name gave Noctis an untamable smile, one not even dampened when Prompto accidentally pressed his cuts too hard while cleaning them.

Prompto’s group helped return the scattered possessions to the carriage before returning to the treeline. They still put Noctis a little on edge, if he were honest, especially with the way they were staring and snickering while Prompto rattled on about something or other.

“Anyway, I shouldn't keep you any longer,” Prompto cut himself off halfway through a story with a small laugh. Noctis nodded, somewhat reluctant. He got into the carriage and, once the door was closed, peered out. Prompto exchanged a few words with his guards before stepping back from the carriage and waving as it set off.

Noctis raised his hand as well, feeling a smile cross his face. He had the feeling they would see each other again.

~~~

“Ignis, he's become friends with an outlaw. Where the hell did we go wrong?”

Ignis glanced at Gladio. The man’s tone was more resigned than angry. “To be completely fair to Prompto, he did save our lives just now.”

Gladio huffed. “I'm not convinced.” He paused. “Then again, they both seemed pretty taken with each other. I think all we have to worry about is Prompto whisking Noct away.”

“To join his ‘merry band,’ you mean?” Ignis asked dryly.

“I was thinking more misadventures and heavy petting deep in the woods.”

A _very_ undignified snort escaped Ignis. He coughed in an attempt to cover it up. Gladio was not fooled.

“Sounds like you're coming down with something,” he said, slapping Ignis on the back. Ignis glared at him, rubbing the sore spot.

~~~

The sixth time Noctis met Prompto, he invited the three of them back to his camp. It was the second time he'd extended the invitation, but the first time they'd accepted it. Noctis was more comfortable around Prompto’s group, which Prompto affectionately called the Hunters. They’d had plenty of time to get used to the idea of each other; it was an unspoken rule by now that whenever the Prince traveled through the forest, Prompto and some of his hunters would inevitably join them along the way.

Considering what had happened on their first two meetings, Noctis found their presence a calming sign of protection. Their camp felt even more safe; people sat around the numerous fires laughing and drinking. It felt like a big family, Noctis thought.

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto said, sitting next to Noctis at one of the fire pits. Noctis’s heart fluttered at the nickname.

Gods, he was losing it, wasn't he?

“Hey,” Noctis answered. He expected Prompto to start a conversation, but the boy remained silent, staring instead into the flames. Firelight danced and flickered across his face. Noctis watched him unabashedly, thankful for the dim light. Conversations continued around them as though they were secluded inside their own little bubble— Gladio’s laughter carried across the camp, and Ignis could be heard making small talk (or an argument; Noctis couldn't tell which) with Aranea a few fires away.

“Noct?” Prompto finally spoke, pulling Noctis from the lull caused by the calm. “Mind walking with me for a bit?”

“...Sure,” Noctis said. He stood and extended a hand to Prompto, who raised his eyebrows but accepted it.

“Aren't I supposed to help the Prince, and not the other way around?” Prompto asked jokingly as they threaded their way through the fires. Noctis shoved his shoulder playfully, earning a laugh.

He followed Prompto to the edge of the camp. Prompto stopped and looked back at his hunters with a small smile. Noctis couldn't tear his eyes away even if he tried.

They stood silently for some time, the only words around them being the ones drifting over from the camp. Noctis leaned his back against a tree.

“I used to live in a village,” Prompto began. “I don't remember it well, I was pretty young. I got lost when on a trip with my parents one day, and ended up getting found by the hunters. I couldn't tell them where I was from, I was still too young to know much. So they kinda… took me in. I grew up hunting and robbing.”

Noctis hummed.

“Not the ideal childhood, I know,” Prompto laughed lowly. “I never felt lonely at least, I had all the hunters around me constantly. And then I kind of just… became leader, somehow. That was about three years ago, now.”

“Pretty young, isn't it?” Noctis murmured.

Prompto nodded. “Hell of a burden for a seventeen-year-old. All of a sudden you've got a huge number of people looking to you for guidance, not to mention all the villagers who need help too. I think I'm doing okay now, but I was a _mess_ back then.”

Noctis sympathized. His father was lenient with him during his upbringing, but it had been impressed on him since birth that it was his duty to rule the entirety of Lucis someday, to protect it from harm. Noctis could only hope that day was still very far in the future.

“It's all I can do to stay positive,” Prompto continued, more quietly. Noctis had to lean forwards to hear him properly. “I have to be confident and good at planning, I have to analyze what I think the opponent is going to do, it's _exhausting._ I pretend that I'm capable, but I'm really just a clumsy, impulsive kid who happens to be good with a bow.”

Noctis processed this in the silence following Prompto’s statement. He had guessed that Prompto's cockiness was an act after their second meeting, but the depth of the acting was deeper than he had expected. It wouldn't be right to leave Prompto to wallow in his insecurities like this. Hesitantly, he reached out and placed a hand on Prompto's wrist.

“First off, you're _great_ with a bow, the best I've ever seen,” Noctis said, receiving a little smile from Prompto. Reassured, he continued: “Second, I know what you mean. A king has to protect his citizens. But he's got advisors to help him with that; you don't have to do it all alone, okay? Talk to someone, if you need to.”

Prompto met his eyes. “I'm talking to you.”

Oh. “You are.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

Prompto beamed, all traces of their heavy conversation vanished from his face. He turned his wrist so his palm was against Noctis's, and gave Noctis's hand a squeeze. Then, he turned and went back into camp.

Noctis watched after him, rooted in place. He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but he thought he'd somehow eased a weight on Prompto's shoulders. He hoped, anyway. Shaking his head, he followed the blond back into camp.

~~~

Noctis leaned against his hand, bored out of his skull.

The kingdom was in the middle of one of its annual festivals, complete with competitions between the common folk for the entertainment of the nobility. Noctis, however, was anything but entertained. Lunafreya, his Oracle, sat by his side, more amused by Noctis's sullen mood than anything else.

“At least _try_ to appear interested,” she chided. “You'll upset everyone else with that scowl.”

“Hmm.”

“Oh, please. You can go a few days without seeing him, you know. One missed hunt won't make him hate you.”

Noctis loved Luna, he did. She was one of his oldest friends, and a genuinely kind-hearted person. She was often the first one he went to with personal problems. Right now, though, he _really_ regretted mentioning Prompto to her.

“Why do you assume it's about him?” he asked. She was right, of course, but he wouldn't admit that yet.

“I assume it's about him because you complained earlier about your father requiring you to attend the festivities instead of going on a hunt, _again,”_ Luna answered immediately. “There won't be any more monsters left to hunt at the rate you're going.”

Noctis grumbled under his breath. Luna merely smiled.

The next event was archery, which did interest Noctis a small bit. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Luna, but he had the smallest hope that Prompto might turn up to watch, or even compete. No matter how hard he looked, however, he couldn't catch sight of the unmistakable blond hair.

It was a long shot, anyway. Noctis wasn't surprised, only a bit disappointed. Regardless, he was interested to see how well the archers would fare.

The archers lined up in front of the targets and aimed their arrows. At the signal, they let their arrows fly. Most hit one of the three inner rings, and a few missed entirely. A couple had hit the center perfectly. All those who hadn't hit the inner two rings were disqualified for the next round, bringing the number of archers down from twenty to ten.

A few specific archers caught Noctis's attention. Three figures each wore similar cloaks, their faces obscured by hoods. All three had passed the preliminary round. Searching the crowd, Noctis spotted several more similar figures.

His heartbeat began to speed up.

The archers shot again. Many managed to get close to or on the center circle. Only one arrow had hit the dead center.

Noctis leaned forward without realizing. Luna giggled. “Something you see interesting?”

There were only five archers left now, and they were all to share the same target. One of the cloaked figures had been disqualified. Noctis gripped his armrest tightly, eyes falling on the hooded person who had gotten both bullseyes. The figure looked up at him. Noctis strained to make out any features; it was clearly a man, but he could tell nothing else.

“On three, two, one!”

The arrows flew a final time. One, two, three, four, five, they all hit the center circle.

And yet, only one had made a perfect bullseye.

Noctis sank back into his chair. Luna watched him amusedly.

“Found someone new to swoon over?” she asked playfully. Noctis let out a huff of laughter.

“Perhaps not,” he replied.

The winner of each event was to be given an award by the Prince himself after the day’s activities were all done. Thankfully for Noctis's sanity, archery was the last event.

He started with the winners of the earlier competitions as expected, desperately wishing everything would go a little bit quicker. Finally, _finally,_ he stood before the hooded archer.

“And you, sir, for your unparalleled skill with the bow, you receive these,” Noctis said to the man, holding out a sack of coins. The man accepted them with a bow. Noctis was beginning to feel unsure. Perhaps he'd been mistaken, and had gotten his hopes up for nothing?

“The people thank you, _Highness.”_

Noctis smiled.

The hood was yanked downwards, revealing mussed blond hair sticking out from Prompto’s glowing face. Almost immediately the crowd of commoners became to cry out in excitement, recognizing the face of Robin Hood himself. At the same time, Noctis's guards (except for Ignis and Gladio, as they were enjoying the festivities on their own time at Noctis's insistence) recognized the threat and pushed towards the two young men. However, Prompto's hunters sprang to life and kept them occupied for the moment.

“Congratulations,” Noctis nodded with a smile. Prompto winked.

“Anything to entertain the Prince.”

In the back of Noctis's mind, he wondered if there was any way Prompto had somehow overheard his conversation with Luna. He discarded the idea quickly.

“The Prince is very entertained,” Noctis said. He glanced at his guards to judge how much time he had left, and made a quick decision. Luna’s words from earlier were still bouncing around in his head.

“Your presence is always a welcome one to me,” Noctis told Prompto, heart pounding. Blunt expressions dealing with the heart’s matters weren't his forte, and he hoped Prompto would get the message. 

He watched Prompto's eyes grow large. He watched Prompto flick his gaze to his mouth.

_Yes._

Noctis nodded a miniscule fraction.

With no more words necessary, Prompto grasped the sides of Noctis's face and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. Noctis's eyes slid shut instantly, his hands finding and grasping Prompto's cloak. Gods. He'd wanted this for over a year.

The continued sounds of battle pulled them apart, both breathing a little heavier. Noctis blinked his eyes open to see Prompto standing still, eyes still closed. It was awfully cute. He couldn't resist pecking Prompto’s lips again.

Prompto's eyes opened then, blue and bright and so, so close. Wordlessly they separated, and Noctis observed as Prompto called out to the hunters in an order of retreat, an extra spring in his step. At the last moment, Prompto turned and waved to the crowd— and to Noctis. Then he dashed down the path deeper into the village, where he would easily slip away.

Even Luna’s smug face couldn't dampen Noctis's good mood for the rest of the afternoon.

~~~

“Why Robin Hood, though?” Noctis asked Prompto, playing with the boy’s hair as he rested his head against Noctis's lap. They sat on the outskirts of the Hunter camp as the sun began to set and the hunters set up for the night.

“Well, we all wear hoods, for one,” Prompto shrugged. “I didn't come up with the name, anyway. It's just what the villagers call me.”

“So logically, the ‘robin’ part comes from your hairstyle, right?”

Prompto sent Noctis a dirty look. “Hell no. Don't start with this.”

“You're right. It's much closer to a chocobo’s tail feathers than a robin’s, anyway.”

_“It is not!”_

Noctis rolled his eyes, causing Prompto to pout. “Whatever you say, Chocobo Butt.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. That was the only warning Noctis got before Prompto sat up and kissed him hard. Noctis hummed against Prompto's lips. Prompto threaded his hands through Noctis's hair and caught his lip between his own. Noctis cupped Prompto's jaw tenderly.

“Go suck face somewhere private,” muttered Aranea as she walked by. 

Prompto pulled away to holler at her retreating form, “I'm using that on you next time I catch you and Ignis together!”

Noctis dissolved into laughter and buried his head in Prompto's chest. He could feel Prompto's chest shake with laughter as well.

“Ignis is going to kill you for that,” Noctis said between breaths.

“He can't argue it, trust me.”

Noctis started laughing again.

How in the world he'd ended up falling in love with the outlaw who almost robbed him on their first meeting was beyond him. He didn't dwell on it much though, because it really didn't matter. Not like the smile on Prompto's face when he laughed, when he kissed Noctis.

Though, if Prompto made another damn joke about “stealing his heart,” Noctis might have to reconsider.

**Author's Note:**

> Some general notes about this verse:  
> -it's vaguely medieval mixed with ffxv verse elements ie. chocobos  
> -it doesn't follow any specific Robin Hood story, aside from me briefly drawing from the Disney movie for the arching competion  
> -Aranea teams up with Prompto's group from time to time. it's often enough that she and Ignis are able to meet up more times than not when the prince travels. (i love this ship to bits and i really need to find inspiration to write it)


End file.
